What we Could never Guess
by KoraLynn
Summary: After Edward leaves, and Victoria attacks Bella. But Bella is Saved By a stannge vampire with blue eyes. The Vampire is From the future and out to find and save the family she doesnt remember,can Bella help her. FirstStory! PLease dont Flame Harsly!


* * *

What We Could Never Guess

Summ= After New Moon. After Edward leaves, Victoria takes her first chance to attack Bella. But Bella is Saved By a stannge vampire with blue eyes. The Vampire is From the future and out to find and save the family she doesnt remember, can Bella help her. Cannon&Oc+Oc. FIRST STORY! PLEASE DONT FLAME TO HARSHLY!DX

Romance, Humor.

. BPOV.

My past. Its a sad story really, and it all started when i moved to the small, Itie Bitie Town of Forks Washington with my father Charlie. As Harmless as that sounds it was most likely the BEST thing i think ive ever done. You see, when i moved to this small town, i met this boy, and his family.

After a while and a bunch of observations i learn that this so called boy, is actually a vampire. Infact his whole family are vampires, and better yet, vampire are spread alll over the world, Blending with the human race. They were Harmless vampires, only drinking that of animal blood, and Quite sadly, yes, i did fall for the lone Vampire...Edward Cullen.

After a long year or so with my dear vampire did a small incident happen to screw it all up. It involved my 18th birthday, a Card, and the human clumsiness that had rested within me for just about forever. A small cut, a small amount of blood, a small Tumble, all lead to the very large departure of the entire mysterious family. They left me, Alone, without goodbyes, and in danger.

Its happened a few days after Edward left, 5 to be in fact. You see, i have a vampire set out to kill me, her names Victoria, and shes a ruthless redhead seeking revenge on her Ex Mate that Edward had killed. She came to my house, while charlie was out fishing, and she tried to kill me. I was harmlessly Cooking up some Trout Charlie had caught the day before trying to keep my mind off everything.

After Edward left, i was a seemingly empty Shell, holding no emotions and no care. I went to answer the Door as the Doorbell sounded and was astonished to see the Vampire just standing there, looking innocent, and petrifying all at the same moment.

"Hello Dear IsaBella, Im so sorry about your recent loss, to bad hes going to lose you anyway" she said.

And in a blink of an eye, she attacked me, throwing my body up against the wall. She told me she was going to make it quick, because she pitied me, but my attention wasn't on her, it was on the strange Brown haired Blue eyed Women coming in from behind, holding a single finger to her lips, Shushing me From speaking about her presence. And just as Victoria bit into my neck and the venom spread, Was she gone. As i started to black out i saw The Brown haired blue eyed women Tear off Victorias head in one clean sweep..with her...fangs. And burned Victorias Body to ashes on the stove. The last thing i saw before blacking out was the Women....NO....Vampire ....was the Vampire smiling sadly at me and grabbing me up in her arms quickly exiting the house.

The next few days were that of pain. I couldnt comprehend where i was, when i was, or what was happening around me, All i knew of was the pain. And, The Strange Vampire who had saved me that afternoon. She stayed by me, every night when we werent running and she would take care of me, promising everything would be alright in a matter of days.

Days turned to hours as the pain slowly Feel away. And on the third night, as we were resting in an abandoned shack, somewhere east of Forks, i opened my eyes the pain now dulled to a harsh scratching around my throat. I sat up quietly Hearing all the noises around me, Everything from the breathing of the Vampire in the corner, to the Crickets outside, to the highway about 7 miles From the shack. I looked around the room, it was pitch black, but i saw every fine detail, of the wood, of the bed, and of the Vampire that had stood as was walking towards me slowly. I closed my eyes as she approached.

"Bella..am i correct" She said in a medolic Voice that could have been the most musical thing ive ever heard...aside from...well...His voice. I nodded.

"You do understand what has happened...Correct" she asked Taking a seat at the end of the bed Slowly. I finally had the chance at a real look of the women.

((appearance skip if you want)  
She was around 18, like myself. Her hair was Very Long, To her Low back and a deep Rich Brown Color, a tad lighter than mine That she held in a High ponytail with bangs that cover her eyes. She had Very startling bright blue eyes. A strong pale features all vampires possessed.

She had a more Punk look to her, with her industrial piercing along her ear, and dark eyeliner and mascara. She wore a Black chocker with the letter K in a Star. She had a electric blue tank top and a leather corset and a Leather Skirt. Knee high leather Boots and alot of Spiked bracelets and Black and blue jellie bracelets. Two black cloaks were folded in her arms. She looked Plain Kick Ass If you ask me.

I lightly put a hand around my throat and looked away from her, i had so many questions, but i had no idea how to start. Her eyes widened and she quickly bent down to grab something out of the backpack at her feet. She took out a large Vial, and handed it to me. I took it and inspected it, it held blood. Before i coould give it back she tore off the cork

"Dont worry Isabella, its animal blood. Ive heard of your story, and i know it would be what you wanted" She smiled faintly at me.

I didnt really have a good reason to believe her, but i downed the Vial anyway. After about 3 of those i was able to ignore the burn in my throat and Ask her my first question....uh...questions.

" Where did you come from, why did you save me, who are you.." She shushed me and started to giggle.

"Im Korra, I saved you because you came up in one of my dreams, and, well, i come from the future, and im here to save you and my family. Im not sure who they are, but there magnificent Vampires" She said, her eyes glazing over when she spoke about her family.

"There a very large family, and i see them all the time in my dreams, but there faces are always hazy so i can never tell what they.....im sorry, im sure you have many more questions as i babble on, well go ahead" she urged me to speak, her blue eyes sparkling with interest.

"Uhmm, well, where...did you come from, exactally" I tried to think of a quick question. What was Really going threw my head was dull force that felt like it was a second skin on my brain, it was giving me a headache.

"OH! well like i said, im from the future. I came here to live because things get horribly disturbing in the future and im here to fix them up. If you mean where did i come from before i was changed, i lived with my mother and father in the south" she smiled at me and looked out the window with a frown, the sun was starting to rise.

"Hmm well, now that your awake, i have a choice to give you. You can come with me, im going to look for my family, theres a place in Denali im going to. Or you can go off on your own. Either way its your choice Darlin" she said.

She had a hint of a southrn accent ive heard before. Really the choice was simple. I had no where to go, and i felt like i owed the girl for saving me.

"I'll come with you if you dont mind" i said. My voice still amazed me, it sounded so. Clear, Musical. Not as Musical as hers, but more so than a humans. She smiled widely and handed me a cloak. We slipped them on our shoulders and i followed Korra into the sunrise.

It has been a few months before we reached Denali. Korra said it was so she could get to know me, and help start up my new life for me. The first town we ran into she started me a bank account. I just about fainted from yelling at her. She put just about 10,000 in there, and that was after she took more than half out. She used what she took out to take me shopping. It reminded me horribley of...of....someone.. except for the fact that,

As i saw her shopping threw more of her punk skater style. I got more intrigued. Tee shirts, Jeans, Flat converse, boots, and sometimes stilettos..but mostly flats. And thank lord, baggy sweatshirts galore. She nearly bought out the mall,half for her and half for me, and at half price for flirting with the register boy. The mall practically Hailed us as we walked out.

We stole a dark tinted 2004 Chreysler Voyage and after shoving all the bags in the back. We were off to Denali. As we pasted the "Welcome to Denali" Sign i asked.

" Korra, do you think, i have any special powers." Her eyes widened as she shot a look at me. "YOU know about the gifts?" she asked. I nodded.

"Oh..that i didnt know. Well, im not quite sure if you have a power Hun, if you do it will show up in due time. Do you feel like you do" She asked. I told her about the Force that felt like a snug blanket around my mind. She noddod slowly. After about a minute of Silence she slammed on the brakes and turned a pointing finger at me.

"SHIELD! Duuhh, that took me forever to remember. My Grandfather, Well he was a very special vampire. he was a doctor, and he found out all the different types of gifts there were. Your a shield. The causes are a slight pressure on the brain, like you have, And what you can do is push out a shield that can protect anyone within it against people, explosions, gunshots, vampire attacks, Etc" She smiled at me as i thought on it.

A Shield...well it sounded usefull, I wondered if she ahd a gift."Korra. Do you have a Gift" i asked her.

"Yeah its sorta a long story so ill tell you on the way, were almost there". And so she told me, about how her grandfather made Elixers, alot of them, she had some with her to. Elixirs that made vampires able to, eat, sleep, and reproduce like a normal human. They still never aged, and the elixirs only lasted for a week.

I asked her about if the elixirs only lasted a week, then how did a vampire have a child and how was it possible. She told me she was proof. She was a child of two vampires. And that when a vampire is with child Instead of getting fat and a nine month wait. A vampire got Skinner as the child took venom from them. It took about 3 days for a CHild to be born. The most painfull part was the second day as the child took more and more venom from the vampire. For a vampire to know they were with child is when their eyes color change.

Blue for Girls and Silver for Boys, which is also the color for the Vampires eyes when their born. On the third day when the vampire has the child is just like normal child birth without the pain. What the child looked like was a different story. It was an entire mix of their parents looks. A black hair and blond parents had a brunette, Blond and brunette had redheads, Redhead and blond made a light redhead, black and redhead make a dark brunette and so on and so on. But when they had the same hair the child had Silver hair.

The childs gift was normally two and a mix of their parents. She told me she had the power to control music, which gave her the power of perssuasion. and she had dream visions, she could always see apart of the next day in her visions. But for the life of her she couldnt remember what her parents powers were exactally, just that they were a toss off of hers.

All children got one of the elixer powers to keep. Hers was the sleeping, which it normally was. And Finally, that a child grew at the rate of any normal child and stopped when they reached the age of their Parents, and all children made this way were Vegetarian Vampires...they never knew why though.

I nodded slowly taking in all the information on this. The future of Vampire sounded so Unique, i wonder what happened to make her come back and fix it.

It took a few more hours until we reached the Bridge that connected to Denali. As we pulled threw the booth we were stopped by a Vampire Teller. He looked at us once, twice over Korra. And leaned in handing us a slip of paper.

"Your going to go straight to the hospital, there you will go to the front desk and ask for a Sir Carlisle, he's the wisest vampire here and he will take in your information and fill you in" Korra took the paper and nodded at him once. We took a few turns as the instructions directed and pulled into the hospital Drive. When we walked up to the front desk the lady there sent us to a room right down the hall. As we stepped in a vampire who looked to be in his 20's looked up at us and gasped.

"Bella" he said. I narrowed my eyes and tipped my head in confusion. Korra Grabbed onto my arm protectivly. "Yes, Who are you" I asked.

A.N.  
Ohhhhh, Bella has noooo memorry on her past. Thats not good. SO! first chapter, DONE! And by the way, that took FOREVER! This story will be a punkish style one, with alot of explaining on how they look. my Dear Korra and Bella Have become quick friends and If you haven't caught on to whom Korras family is.....well there will be more hints, but its kinda obbvious. REVIEW!!!!! if you dont review i wont know you like it, if i dont think you like it, whats the point of going on.


End file.
